


My First and Last

by Intricate6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) Being Dumb, Pining, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/pseuds/Intricate6
Summary: Supernatural AU where Jisung likes Chenle but won't admit it to himself
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearminho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearminho/gifts).



“Jisung!”

Jisung looked up from his phone to see who called his name and saw Chenle running across the union towards him, a piece of paper clutched in his hands. 

“Guess what?”

“What?” 

“I got an ‘A’ on my Calc final!”

“Wait really? How? That’s sorcery.” 

Chenle laughed and rolled his eyes. “It's called studying Jisung, you should try it sometime.”

“I do study!” Jisung protested. “I passed my math class this semester.”

Chenle rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad that you can pass College Algebra. How many people had to help you with your homework?”

“It was just Jaemin and Jeno. Math is hard. Not all of us are biomed majors like you.”

Chenle just laughed in response. “Math is an essential skill.”

“I have a calculator.”

“You have to know how to use your calculator dummy, otherwise it’s useless.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “I’m literally a dance major. But that was your last final, right?”

“Yes,” Chenle threw his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “We’re finally free! We have successfully completed our first semester at university. How does it feel?”

“Like I want to sleep for a week. Do you know how many dances I had due as finals?”

“You’re going back to your pack house tomorrow, you better get all of your sleep in tonight, because we both know that they’ll want to run with you the minute you get home.”

“I mean almost everyone else had finals this week, so they’ll be tired too. Johnny may keep them quiet so I can sleep.”

“Werewolves? Quiet? That’s wishful thinking. Plus, everyone else lives at the pack house except you and Sungchan because freshmen have to live in the dorms.”

“You’re just gloating because you’re going to get special treatment when you get back to the nest despite the fact that you literally went home every other weekend.”

“Yeah?” Chenle smirked. “That’s why being a vampire is better.”

“At least I don’t have to drink blood.”

“Yeah because that’s such a hardship. One bag will last me a full day or two while you have to eat three meals a day. Who really has the better deal?”

Jisung was spared having to respond by Jaemin and Jeno arriving, Jaemin announcing his presence by screaming “Jisung-ie!” across the student union.

Jisung buried his face in his hands. “Is it too late to ask for new packmates?”

Chenle just cackled in response. He took special pleasure in watching Jisung suffer--or at least it felt that way to Jisung.

Jaemin sat himself in Jisung’s lap and started to scent his neck. “Did you pass your math class?”

“Uh yeah, I actually got a B in the class.”

Jaemin gasped. “I’m so proud of you. I’ll have to tell Johnny to make your favorite for dinner tonight.”

Chenle laughed. “He’s not eating dinner with the pack tonight. Me, him, and Sungchan are all going out together to celebrate.”

“You don’t even eat human food.” Jeno scoffed.

“I can eat human food if I want to. I’ve gotten better at it now.”

Jisung cringed thinking about all the nights he had watched Chenle try to eat human food just for his body to violently reject it. Everyone else in Chenle’s nest was at least 20 years older than him and they all had the experience to easily digest human food; however, Chenle was still a fledgling and way too determined to eat regular food. 

“Wait you and Sungchan are really going to abandon us tonight?”

“Yeah? We’ll be back with you guys tomorrow and then you can make us all the food you want.”

Jaemin pouted, but Jisung was immune to the older’s charms. “You have to let us scent you extra then.”

Before Jisung had time to protest, both Jaemin and Jeno were on top of him, rubbing their scent on any exposed skin they could reach. Normally scenting was reserved to the neck, but these two were just menaces. They claimed it was because Jisung didn't live at the pack house with them, but Jisung was pretty sure that they did it just to annoy him. 

Finally, Jaemin and Jeno stopped attacking Jisung and he was allowed to breathe.

“So we’ll pick you and Sungchan up at 8 am tomorrow?”

“How about we text you when we wake up?”

“Fine.” Jaemin ruffled Jisung’s hair. “See you tomorrow!”

Chenle smiled at Jisung once Jaemin and Jeno left.

“Don’t even say it,” Jisung grumbled, as he tried to fix his hair. “I know that the other vampires baby you too.”

“Not like that.” Chenle smirked. 

“Whatever. Do you have any plans before dinner?”

“I was going to pack, but that’s not too important.”

“Play League with me?”

“Sure.”

For dinner they went to the restaurant on campus. It was fancy enough that it felt like a special treat, but it still accepted their meal plan. 

“How was your Sociology final?” Jisung asked Sungchan once they sat down.”

“I won’t know my grade for another few days, but I only needed a 70% on it, so I’m not too worried.” Sungchan paused and sniffed the air. “Why do you smell so strongly of Jaemin and Jeno?”

“Because they saw him in the union and decided to tackle him and scent him,” Chenle provided unhelpfully. 

“They said to text them when we want them to pick us up tomorrow,” Jisung provided.

“So are we thinking that we’ll sleep in as late as possible?”

“A true roommate,” Jisung said, high fiving Sungchan. 

Chenle rolled his eyes. “You see, my nest has actual calm people in it, so it’s not a loud disaster all the time.”

“That’s only because Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung are older than time itself. They don’t have the energy to be hyper,” Sungchan said.

“That’s not true. Kun isn’t  _ that  _ old, plus he does lots of fun stuff!”

“Like knitting?”

“No, Kun doesn’t knit, that’s Taeyong. Kun plays video games with Xiaojun and I, and according to Jisung he makes really good food.”

“He does,” Jisung confirmed, nodding empathetically. While Chenle and Sungchan had been arguing, their food had come, so Jisung had been paying more attention to eating than their conversation. 

Chenle picked up his chopsticks to take a tentative bite of the food in front of him. Jisung held his breath as his friend chewed and swallowed. Usually Chenle ate either in his dorm or in Jisung and Sunchan’s so that they could have a bucket nearby in case his stomach decided to reject the food. However, they didn’t have that luxury in the restaurant and Jisung hoped that Chenle was fast enough to get to the bathroom on time in case things went south. 

“How long have you been a vampire Chenle?” Sungchan asked.

“Three years.” Chenle and Jisung answered at the same time. 

Jisung remembered that day, Taeyong had been over at their pack house, hanging out with Johnny when he got the call from Kun asking for backup. He’s heard that there was a newly turned vampire on the loose and they wanted to get to him before anyone else could. 

Jisung didn’t know the exact details of Chenle’s turning, but he did know that it had been a gruesome affair and his friend had barely survived. When Jisung visited Chenle in the nest a couple days later, he was still unconscious, but Jisung had immediately declared that they would become best friends. Renjun had told Jsung that he was stupid and that a fledling vampire would never be able to control his instincts long enough to befriend Jisung, not for a year at least. 

But Chenle had the stubbornness of a mule and within a week he could converse easily with Jisung with supervision. And now a mere three years later Chenle was semi-successfully eating regular food. 

“Three years? That’s impressive. I didn’t realize you were that young.”

Sungchan had joined their pack a little less than a year ago and was still working on learning everyone’s history. Granted, when the supernatural were involved, there was quite a bit of history to learn. Even Jisung couldn’t remember exactly how old Kun, Taeyong, and Doyoung were and he’d known them ever since he was little.

Chenle swallowed another bite of his food and sent Jisung a triumphant smile. “I told you I could do it.” 

Jisung felt a mixture of pride and fondness bloom in his chest. “Of course you can do it, you’re the most determined person I know.”

Chenle flashed Jisung his award-winning smile as he took yet another bite. 

“Just know that if you puke all over the place, I’m out of here so fast.”

Chenle looked Sungchan straight in the eye as he lifted his chopsticks laden with food to his mouth. 

By some miracle they made it through the night without Chenle tossing his cookies and Jisung soon found himself in his shared dorm with Sungchan, both of them working on packing up what they would need for the break. 

“So you have a crush on Chenle?” Sungchan asked conversationally. 

Jisung tripped over his suitcase. “What?”

“You have a crush on Chenle. It’s pretty obvious.”

Jisung just stayed where he was on the ground. “A crush on Chenle? No way, we’re just friends.”

“Sure, like Jungwoo and Yuta are just friends.” Sungchan folded a shirt into his suitcase.

“Jungwoo and Yuta are more than friends?”

Sungchan sighed. “I give up on you. I swear, you talk to no one outside of our pack other than Chenle. I think even I talk to more people than you. In fact, even Shotaro may have you beat.”

“I talk to Renjun,” Jisung grumbled. “And Jungwoo and Shotaro are witches and the only witch I talk to is Donghyuck and that’s because he’s impossible to avoid.”

“I’m telling Jaemin and Hendery how hopeless you are and they’re going to make you socialize.”

“Please don’t. I'm already going to get smothered tomorrow, I don’t need to give them any more reasons to hold on to me and never let me go. Please just tell me what’s going on between Jungwoo and Yuta.”

“Well, I mean they’ve obviously liked each other for a while and they finally went out on their first date together two days ago. They just went to Starbucks and Jungwoo said that it went really well and their next date is in a week at the ice skating rink.”

“Can either of them ice skate?”

“I have no clue. I mean Yuta is like a century or three old, so he probably knows how to ice skate. Now Jungwoo? I believe that he’ll fake it until he makes it.”

“Does Jungwoo have a spell or charm he can use?

“I dunno, do I look like a witch to you?”

Jisung rolled his eyes and opted to ignore Sungchan. 

Jisung dumped the clothes from his hamper into his suitcase, figuring that it should be enough to last him for the break. Plus if it wasn’t he could always borrow someone else’s clothes. Jeno was always happy to share his clothes with Jisung especially since it meant that Jisung smelled like him for the rest of the day. 

“Are you planning on doing laundry the second you get to the pack house?” Sungchan asked once he saw the mess that was Jisung’s suitcase. 

“Nah, someone will feel bad enough for me that they’ll just do it and tell me to relax.”

“Literally who?”

“Uh,” Jisung quite honestly hadn't thought of that. “I’m not quite sure, but Yangyang said it worked for him.”

“Kun literally does everything for him. Who is the Kun of our pack?”

“Johnny maybe? I don’t know, my laundry might never get done.”

“I mean if you get Jeno to complain to Doyoung enough, he’d probably come over to do it. If that happens, just remember who gave you that idea.” Sungchan winked.

Jisung tried and failed to wink back which made Sungchan burst into laughter. 

A couple of minutes later, Jisung was done packing which honestly hadn't been that hard of a task, he just filled a suitcase full of his dirty clothes and threw his toothbrush and contacts on top. Everything else he could just borrow from the other pack members.

Once Jisung was done packing, he jumped onto his bed, ready to sleep for the next 14 hours at least.

\-------------------------

Jisung woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over, choosing to ignore the call.

A couple of minutes later Sungchan’s phone started to ring and he groggily reached over to dismiss the call.

Jisung’s phone started to ring yet again and this time he picked up the rectangular device and swiped sideways to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“I know you and Sungchan wanted to sleep in, but it is now 3 pm and I’m afraid the pack may riot if your guys don’t come home soon. So how does 3:30 sound?”

A voice in the back shouted “How about 3:15?” and Johnny sighed.

“Uh, I think 3:30 will work, I just have to wake up Sungchan and get ready, but at least we packed last night.”

“Sungchan is still asleep? I thought I told you guys to turn on the volume for my contact.”

“Oh, it is on. That’s why I’m awake now, we both just slept through the first call.”

Johnny muttered something that sounded a lot like “teenagers” and then sighed. “So see you at 3:30?”

“Yep, see you then!” Jisung hung up the phone and looked over to the other side of the dorm room where Sungchan was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t know if you heard or not, but Johnny is picking us up at 3:30.”

“Mmm,” Sungchan groaned. 

By some miracle, Jisung and Sungchan made it to the parking lot by 3:30. Jisung was somewhat surprised to see Johnny standing outside of the car instead of the truck, he thought for sure the entire pack was somehow going to squeeze into the same vehicle. 

Jisung expressed his surprise to Johnny who laughed as he pulled both Jisung and Sungchan into a hug. “Believe me, they all wanted to come, but I figured we didn’t need to make a scene in the parking lot so I told them to prepare the house for you two.”

Sungchan winced. “Was that a good idea?”

“Probably not, but I think between Jeno and Jaehyun nothing will be blown up.” 

“You have too much faith,” Jisung said as he slid into the passenger seat.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

When they arrived at the pack house, nothing seemed amiss from the outside other than the five werewolves that ran outside to greet them having heard the car pull up from the inside of the house.

Jisung opened up the car door and was immediately accosted by several people, all of which were trying to scent him at the same time. 

“You literally saw us two weeks ago,” Jisung complained, trying to shove Lucas off of him.

“You don’t smell like pack anymore, you just smell like Sungchan and Johnny and a bunch of random scents from people at college. We just want you to smell like us.” Jaehyun said as he picked up Jisung and brought him inside to the couch where Sungchan was already.

“How’d you get inside so fast?” Jisung asked.

“I ran.”

Jisung opened his mouth to reply, but Jaemin chose that moment to jump into his lap and nuzzle at his neck and Hendery soon joined him, crushing Jisung under their combined weight. Jisung voiced his complaint, but neither got off of him. 

Honestly, for as much as he complained, the wolf part of Jisung loved the attention, loved having his packmates around him, loved being smothered in their scents and having them proudly wear his. On a purely instinctual level, being smothered by everyone was bliss. 

Jisung glanced over to Sungchan who had both Jeno and Lucas on top of him and also seemed resigned to his fate, absentmindedly running his hand through Jeno’s hair. 

Jisung had missed living with the pack while he was in college. He had been living with them since he had been bitten when he was 10 and it had been both freeing and lonely living without them. Sure, he had seen everyone but Johnny and Jaehyun on campus and had gone over for dinner or a run every couple of weeks, but it wasn’t quite the same as living with everyone. 

Sure, Sungchan was a lot neater than Jaehyun and a lot quieter than Lucas and Hendery, but there was a certain comfort that came with living at the pack house. At home there was always someone to comfort him, to listen to his problems, to fight anyone needed. Don’t get him wrong, Sungchan was amazing, but he couldn’t be in seven different places at once. 

“Run tonight?” Johnny asked.

“Yes!” everyone chorused.

They hadn’t run all together for over three weeks due to finals and projects and work. It was surprisingly hard to coordinate 8 people these days. But now they were all together once again and Jisung could feel Hendery practically vibrating in excitement over the prospect of going for a run. 

“Great, we’ll go after dinner.”

At some point Jisung must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, Jeno was nudging him awake. 

“It’s dinner time. Johnny and Jaehyun grilled bulgogi, so you better get up fast before the food is gone.”

“Hmm,” Jisung groaned. He stood up and stumbled into Jeno, too tired to walk properly. Jeno wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and led him to his chair.

However, Jisung instantly woke up the minute he smelled the food and his stomach grumbled loudly, he had slept through both breakfast and lunch. 

“Were you really asleep?” Johnny asked as he filled Jisung’s plate with food. It was traditional for the leader to serve the pack members, but it was a tradition they usually never followed unless it was a special occasion and apparently the end of the semester qualified as such.

“He really was,” Jeno confirmed.

Johnny whistled. “That’s what? 16 hours? I’m impressed and also a little concerned about the lack of sleep you apparently got in the past week.”

“That’s what caffeine is for,” Sungchan said, earning himself a half-hearted glare from Johnny. 

“I’m going to tell Doyoung about the poor habits you developed in college and then you’re in for it,” Johnny threatened.

“It’s okay, you can just tell Doyoung that Johnny drank six cups of coffee yesterday before work because he stayed up until 3 am playing video games with Donghyuck.” Jaehyun winked. 

“Wait, did Donghyuck not have finals yesterday?”

“I didn’t ask,” Johnny answered. 

“Fair enough.”

The minute the last dish was washed, Lucas was at the door, taking off his shirt.

“Whoah, did you want to show off your abs to everyone or something?” Hendery teased.

Lucas chucked his shirt at him. “I am not ripping another pair of clothes when I shift.”

“So you’re not just showing off the fact that you work at a gym now and always workout either before or after your shift?”

Hendery took off sprinting as Lucas chased after him. It definitely was a fight that Hendery was going to lose, but then Hendery ran outside and shifted, apparently not caring that his clothes were ripped to shreds in the process.

“I guess we’re starting the run now,” Jeno remarked as he ran outside and shed his clothes before shifting, Jaemin and Jisung following close behind him. 

It felt great to shift, to let his wolf take over. The minute Jisung’s body shifted into his wolf’s brown coat, he took off at a run, kicking up snow as he went. Jaemin’s white wolf and Jeno’s black joined him soon and they chased each other, letting out small yips of excitement as they ran. 

A howl rang through the forest, Johnny summoning them. It was time for their run to start. 

As Jisung tore through the snow covered forest with his pack, he relished in the way that the wind rushed through his fur, how he could hear the pants of his packmates as they ran together. It had been too long since Jisung had let himself go like this, had let his wolf come to the front.

Jisung let his wolf take over, trusting that the others would watch out for him and he let himself get lost in the thrill of being in the forest. 

When Jisung came back to himself, he was sandwiched in between Jeno and Jaemin in a bed that was way too small for the three of them. 

“Are you back?” Jaemin asked, stroking Jisung’s hair.

“Yeah,” Jisung muttered. “Sorry I didn’t give you guys a warning or anything.”

It was a general rule in their pack that they would warn each other before they let their wolf take over so that too many wouldn’t be lost to their wild side at once and the others knew who to keep an extra eye on during the run. But Jisung had been too caught up in the moment that he had forgotten to forewarn anyone. 

“It’s okay, Johnny figured it would happen, so he told the rest of us to stay at least partially in control so that you and Sungchan could let loose. The rest of us have been able to run more often than you two.”

“That’s good,” Jisung muttered, snuggling into the blankets. Running in general made him super tired, even more so when he let his wolf take over.

“Aw, is my poor baby tired?” Jamein cooed.

“‘M not a baby. I’m 18, that’s an adult. Plus you’re like two years older than me,” Jisung protested.

“Whatever you say.”

“Oh, also Johnny asked if you wanted to sleep in the living room with all of us. We’ll push all of our mattresses together for a big pile.” Jeno said.

Jisung wasn’t one much for cuddling, but living away from the pack and being tired from the run took its toll. “That actually sounds good.”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Jaemin cheered, dragging Jisung to his feet. Jaemin definitely had too much energy, Jisung wondered how many cups of coffee he had consumed today. 

When they reached the living room, the cuddle pile was already in full swing and when Lucas saw Jisung he opened up his arms in an invitation. “Come, join us.”

Jisung tentatively sat down at the edge of the pile, but quickly got pulled into the middle and found himself nestled in between Jaehyun and Jaemin who had somehow managed to weasel himself to the middle. 

Jisung soon fell asleep, content and warm.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


“You’re up early,” Hendery commented as he walked into the kitchen where Jisung was eating breakfast/lunch. 

“I’m meeting up with Chenle soon, Kun is picking us up and then we’re hanging out together at the nest.”

“Was one day away from Chenle too much?”

Jisung ignored Hendery. He didn’t like Chenle and even if he did, Chenle definitely didn’t like him back. Plus, Chenle was a vampire and Jisung was a werewolf, they weren’t supposed to be friends, let alone date. Vampires and werewolves were notoriously incompatible and it was amazing that Johnny’s pack and Taeyong’s nest got along as well as they did. 

“It’s 11 am, why are you guys up?” Lucas walked into the kitchen, hair sticking up all over the place.

“I have work soon and Jisung is hanging out with Chenle. Why are you up?”

“I was lonely,” Lucas said, sitting down on the same chair as Hendery, despite the fact that there were six open chairs at the table.

“Does the bed get cold without me?” Hendery teased, shifting so that he was sitting on Lucas’s lap with Lucas’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“Yeah.” Lucas rested his head on Hendery’s shoulder and started to nuzzle at his neck.

Jisung gagged at the display of affection. Did they really have to be so couple-y in front of him? Also Lucas and Hendery slept in the same bed now? He was going to have to ask Sungchan or Jaemin about that development. 

The doorbell rang and Jisung cringed. Whoever was still asleep definitely wasn’t now. Kun was great, but he could never just text Jisung when he was there he always had to go up to the door and knock or ring the doorbell and Chenle found it hilarious, so he never texted Jisung either. 

Jisung stood up and slid his unfinished meal over to Lucas whose face lit up at the action.

“For me?”

Jisung just nodded in response before heading to the front door. 

He opened the wooden door to reveal Kun wearing a grey turtleneck and long black coat, his round glasses perched on his nose. It made Jisung feel underdressed in his sweatpants and hoodie.

“Jisung!” Kun exclaimed, holding his arms open for a hug that Jisung reluctantly obliged. “I haven’t seen you in so long! You only came over to the nest once this whole semester. If you come over more next semester, I’ll make you whatever food you want.”

Jisung perked up at that, Kun’s food was amazing and since vampires didn’t technically need to eat, he could eat as much of it as he wanted whereas with the pack it was always a competition to get seconds. 

“Whatever food I want?”

“Yes,” Kun said with a smile, “now let’s go to the car before Chenle starts to complain that we took forever.” 

Chenle still complained that they took too long. He also complained about how cold it was outside. Jisung offered to give Chenle his sweatshirt since werewolves always ran warm, but Chenle just wrinkled his nose at the offer.

“Why would I want your sweatshirt? It smells like dog. One night back with the pack and you reek again.”

Jisung lifted up his arm to smell his armpit, he really didn't think he smelled that bad. Sure, they had all slept together last night and Jisung hadn’t had time to shower in the morning, but he had put on deodorant and cologne even though everyone hated it when Jisung covered up their scents. 

Kun gave Jisung a reassuring smile. “Don't worry Jisung, you don’t actually smell bad, Chenle is just being dramatic. Apparently one day without you is too much.” 

“That’s not true. I didn’t miss Jisung at all. He’s so annoying, I don’t know why I put up with him.”

Kun just sighed in response. “I have raised a monster.”

When Jisung entered the nest, he was immediately greeted by Taeyong pulling him into a hug and Doyoung offering him cookies, which Chenle grabbed. 

“Hey, those cookies aren’t for you,” Yuta scolded, grabbing the plate out of Chenle’s hands, able to move much faster than the fledgling. 

“Also, Jisung shouldn’t have cookies before he eats.”

Doyoung sniffed the air, “His blood sugar does smell low.”

“Did you not have breakfast?” Taeyong asked.

“I had a couple of bites of cereal before Kun picked me up.”

“That’s not enough. Jisung, what do you want for lunch?”

“Uh, bibimbap?” 

Kun and Taeyong nodded and made their way to the kitchen.

“When will I be able to smell blood sugar levels?” Chenle asked.

“Not until you’re much older. I can’t even do that.” Yuta answered as he pulled Jisung into his arms.

“But you’re like centuries old!”

“And Doyoung remembers the Northern and Southern states period of Korea.”

“I literally have no clue what that is, I’m from China.”

“He’s over a thousand years old.” Jisung supplied. 

Renjun and Sicheng both chose that moment to make their appearance. Sicheng ruffled Jisung’s hair and said a quick, “Hey, how was college?” before heading to the kitchen to grab a blood bag. 

Renjun also ruffled Jisung’s hair, a smirk on his face at the action. “I heard you passed your math test?”

“Yeah! I actually got a B in the class!”

Chenle rolled his eyes, but both Yuta and Doyoung cheered. “Our Jisungie is so smart,” Yuta said as he handed Jisung a cookie. Doyoung didn't even protest the action. 

“I got A’s and B's in all of my classes, where’s my cookie?”

“Chenle, you said regular food tastes like ash and I got all A’s and no one celebrated me.” Renjun complained.

“It’s less impressive when this is your third time going to college.”

“It’s still impressive, things have changed since the 80’s,” Renjun muttered.

“Yeah, like the price of college.” Both Renjun and Chenle sighed as Doyoung joined the conversation. 

“You can’t even use a computer, your opinion doesn’t count.”

Doyoung looked as if he was going to murder two young vampires, but just then Taeyong called his name, the co-leader’s spidey senses probably signaling him that his husband was about to jump the other members of their nest. 

At least Donghyuck wasn’t here, the witch got on Doyoung’s nerves like no other. It probably didn't help that Yangyang and Donghyuck were best friends, so Donghyuck was often over at the nest, experimenting with his spells and blowing stuff up. He always claimed that it was better to blow up the nest than his college dorm room, but Doyoung disagreed. 

Jisung remembered once he was over at the nest last summer, hanging out with Renjun and Chenle when Donghyuck had tried to learn an illusion spell. Somehow, he messed up the spell and started a small fire in Yangyang’s room and burnt his arm badly enough that Kun had called Ten to come over to help speed up the healing process. 

Yangyang hadn’t seemed too affected by the whole thing, but Jisung swore Doyoung was about ready to ban Donghyuck from the nest for life. It had taken Taeyong, Kun, and Taeil to calm Doyoung down, but eventually Donghyuck was only banned for a month and he went back to wreaking havoc in Taeil’s apartment, much to the other witch’s dismay. 

“Jisung, what do you want to drink?” Taeyong called.

“I dunno,” Jisung responded, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge to reveal rows of blood bags. “Do you even have regular drinks?”

“There’s a carton of milk in there somewhere.” Kun reached around Jisung to shove a couple bags of AB out of the way to reveal a milk carton. 

Jisung grabbed the carton and turned it to look at the expiration date. It looked suspiciously like the same carton that had been in the fridge the last time that Jisung had come to visit.

“Um, this is like three months expired.”

“You don’t want to drink expired milk?” Renjun asked.

Jisung scrunched up his nose and threw the milk away. “I’m not looking to get sick right now.”

“Yes, please don’t, Johnny doesn’t like it when we poison you.” Doyoung said. “That one time when you were 12 and we accidently gave you undercooked chicken I thought Johnny was never going to allow you over unsupervised again.”

Sicheng snorted from where he was sitting at the table slowly sipping the mug full of blood in front of him. “Even Jaehyun was mad. I really thought your inability to cook was going to be the end of our friendship with the pack.”

“Wait, I don’t remember that.” Kun turned around to face Doyoung and Sicheng.

“You were in China,” Jisung supplied.

Kun sighed. “You’re over a thousand years old and can’t cook chicken?”

Taeyong took a half step back so he was out of Kun’s line of sight. The co-leader of the nest was probably happy that no one had pointed out the fact that he was also involved in the cooking of Jisung’s lunch that day. 

“I hadn’t cooked in over 200 years, I forget things.”

Luckily for Doyoung, the timer on the stove went off and he didn’t have to suffer through one of Kun’s lectures. 

Jisung happily ate his lunch while Chenle rambled on about how he wanted a dog, but Doyoung said that he had to wait until next year when he was no longer living in the dorms. 

“It’s so unfair, I can come here after my classes and stuff and on the weekends to take care of the dog. Why does Doyoung have to be so strict?”

“What about Kun and Taeyong?”

“They’re with me, but said I had to get everyone’s else’s approval and Doyoung is the only hold out because he wants me to actually live here before we adopt a puppy.”

Jisung thought that Doyoung had a good point, but he kept his opinion to himself, knowing that if he voiced it Chenle would just pout about how Jisung wasn’t on his side and then go complain to Kun. 

“Does your pack want to adopt any pets?”

Renjun laughed, putting down his stuffy philosophy book. “Can you imagine if they got a pet? They can barely even function as it is.”

“Hey, we’re doing just fine.”

“When was the last time you cleaned?”

“I was at college, I have no clue what their cleaning schedule was when I was gone.” 

“There is no schedule,” Chenle smirked. “Nothing gets cleaned unless Ten comes over or something and casts a cleaning spell because he takes pity on you guys.”

“Well...uh…”

Chenle smirked. “You know I’m right.”

Jisung shrugged and took a big bite of his lunch. Chenle didn’t need his ego boosted any more than it already was.

After Jisung finished eating, he found himself in Chenle and Renjun’s room playing video games with the others. They might have gotten a little loud because soon Yangyang was stumbling into the room, his hair sticking up all over the place.

“Watcha playing?” he asked, flopping onto Chenle’s bed.

“PUBG,” Chenle responded, “Wanna join? Renjun and Jisung suck at this.”

“Hey.”

“I’m not even dead yet,” Jisung and Renjun replied at the same time.

“Yeah, I’ll join you guys after this round. What do you guys think about the whole Ten and Kun thing?”

“Huh?” Jisung looked up from the screen, confused. What Ten and Kun thing? Did everyone start to date when he was in college?

“Jisung you’re so lucky I have a med pack, although I’m tempted just to let you die after that.”

Jisung looked back down to his screen to find out that he had been shot in his moment of distraction. 

“It depends on Kun honestly, Ten also has the weird tension going on with Johnny. I could see him dating either.” Renjun remarked.

Jisung dropped his phone in shock. “Ten has tension with Johnny? Leader of my pack Johnny?” 

“Do you know any other Johnnys?”

“I mean no, but how did I never notice?”

“The same way you just died. You never pay attention,” Chenle sighed.

Jisung picked up his phone. “Oh sorry.”

“But seriously,” Yangyang said, “You’ve never noticed that way Ten and Johnny look at each other? How they blatantly flirt in front of everyone? They’re not exactly discrete.”

“Johnny never told us he was dating someone.”

“They weren’t technically dating, Ten doesn’t really do that, but they definitely hooked up.” Renjun winked at Jisung who recoiled in response. Johnny and Ten had gotten together? Johnny who was like a dad to him and Ten who was like his crazy uncle, had hooked up. Jisung was going to need several days to process that information. 

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Jisung squeaked out.

“Well--” 

Renjun put his hand over Chenle’s mouth, effectively silencing the other. “You should ask Jeno and Jaemin about that. I’m not going to be responsible for ruining your innocence.”

Chenle snorted from behind Renjun’s hand and Yangyang laughed. “He’s an adult, Renjun. He’s not completely clueless.”

“He’s several decades younger than me. I’m not telling him that.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “I’ll just ask Sungchan. He tells me everything.”

“How does someone who’s only been here for a couple of years know more than you?”

“He’s friends with Jungwoo,” Chenle chimed in. “Jungwoo is like the biggest gossip out of everyone.”

“And he’s dating Yuta,” Renjun sighed.

Yuta had said several questionable things in front of Jisung; he had a hard time with not saying everything that came to his mind. Doyoung had thrown several pillows and pens at him to get him to shut up on many occasions. 

Yuta probably told Jungwoo all the tea and then Jungwoo told Sungchan. It looked like Jisung was going to have a long conversation tonight with his roommate. 

A few hours later, Kun poked his head into the room. “Hey Jisung, Johnny wants you home for dinner, he mentioned something about game night? Anyways, we should probably leave now.”

“Game night?” Chenle laughed, “If you play Twister please send me a video. Last time you got a black eye and didn’t even have a cool video of it.”

“Jaehyun just got a little competitive,” Jisung muttered.

Chenle laughed and Renjun winced in sympathy. “I know how it feels, you should see Doyoung at Yuta go at it. I don’t know if it's worse when they’re on the same team or on different ones.”

“I’ve known Doyoung for a couple hundred years, and you definitely want to be on the same team as him. Yuta jokes half the time, but Doyoung is deadly serious,” Kun said.

Jisung headed to the doorway. “The good thing about being the youngest is that Doyoung is nice to me while playing games.”

“But Jaehyun isn’t,” Yangyang commented, seated on the floor and still concentrating on whatever he was doing on his phone.

“No one in the pack other than Jaemin takes it easy on me.” Jisung complained as he headed towards the doorway where Kun was waiting.

“Wait,” Chenle said as Jisung was almost out of the room. “Are you coming over tomorrow?”

“Uh, sure.” It’s not like Jisung had any plans, and most of the pack was working or sleeping all day. 

“Cool, bye. Kun’ll drive you.”

Kun rolled his eyes, but told Jisung that he could pick him up at noon the following day.

The minute Jisung walked through the front door to the pack house, he was dragged to the living room where everyone was already sitting in a circle on the floor, Halli Galli set up in the middle.

“Wait, are you trying to have someone lose a hand?” Jisung wondered out loud as he sat down in the open space between Jaemin and Lucas. 

“I mean we heal fast,” Lucas said with a shrug.

“It still hurts though,” Jisung muttered. 

“Just don’t even try to hit the bell,” Jaemin suggested with a smile.

Jisung rolled his eyes. Jaemin was the only werewolf he knew that wasn’t competitive and just preferred to watch and mess up other people without actually scoring himself. 

The first round passed with several growls, one almost fist fight that Johnny had to break up, and Hendery clutching his bright red hand that both Jaehyun and Sungchan had slammed into the bell. Sungchan had ended up winning and Jaehyun demanded a rematch.

The second round Hendery was the first one out, not even making an attempt to hit the bell for fear that someone would actually break his hand this time. The moon was waxing so their natural powers were slightly more enhanced than usual, but nowhere near enough that a broken hand would heal before Hendery had to go to work tomorrow. If it was the full moon, his bones would knit together within a few hours, but the first quarter moon that hung low in the sky wasn’t quite powerful enough to heal bones that quickly. 

Jaehyun did end up winning the second round, but only because he had snarled at Sungchan loud enough to make him falter in hitting the bell. Sungchan luckily didn’t get mad and just smiled good naturedly as Jaehyun gathered the rest of the cards. 

Johnny seemed to sense that things could only go downhill from there, so he declared game night over and told them that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes.

They all split into their separate directions and Jisung just barely managed to snag Sungchan before he disappeared into Lucas’s and Hendery’s room. 

“I have some things I need to ask you.”

Sungchan furrowed his brow at Jisung’s strange request, but easily followed him into Jisung’s and Jaemin’s shared room, Jaemin and Jeno trailing behind them. 

“I have a question,” Jisung announced and he collapsed backwards onto his bed. 

“And I have an answer,” Jaemin announced as he wrapped himself around Jisung, dragging Sungchan and Jeno down with him. 

“What’s going on with Ten and Johnny and Kun?”

Jaemin choked. “Who told you about that?”

“Why couldn’t I have figured it out on my own? It was apparently obvious or something.”

Jeno laughed and ruffled Jisung’s hair. “It was obvious, but you live in your own world half the time.”

“It’s really not much,” Sungchan shrugged. “Johnny and Ten have hooked up, but Kun also likes Ten and Ten probably likes Kun, but it’s impossible to tell when it comes to him. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended with a threesome.”

“Jungwoo tells you too much.”

“Like that you and--”

Jeno quickly covered Sungchan’s mouth, effectively silencing the younger. “Jisung needs to figure some things out for himself. Or learn how to talk to Jungwoo on his own.”

Jaemin laughed. “The day that Jisung voluntarily talks to a witch is the day that I stop drinking coffee.”

Both Sungchan and Jeno snorted. But even Jisung had to admit that Jaemin had a point. He was kind of trash at talking to new people, or honestly just people he didn’t know very well in general. 

“The real question is when Jisung is going to admit that he has a crush on Chenle,” Sungchan smirked.

“I don’t have a crush on Chenle!”

“Then why do you smell like him?’ Jaemin asked, shoving his nose into Jisung’s neck. 

Jisung tried his best to shove Jaemin off of him, but it was to no avail, Jaemin was backed up by both Jeno and Sungchan.

“I was over at the nest all day. I’m sure I smell like all of them,” Jisung protested.

Jeno sniffed the side of Jisung’s neck that wasn’t currently being occupied by Jaemin. “I only smell Chenle though.”

Jisung paused. That was odd. He didn’t come in particularly close contact with Chenle, so he should smell like the whole nest, not just one person. Maybe it was because he had been gaming in Chenle’s room? 

Sungchan leaned over to smell Jisung’s neck once Jeno was done. “Yeah dude, I only smell Jaemin, Jeno, and Chenle. Just those three, not even the rest of the nest.”

“But I hugged like the whole nest  _ except  _ for Chenle.”

Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation that ended with Jeno nodding and Jaemin raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“I feel like I missed something there,” Sungchan said.

Jisung agreed. He had no clue what was going on. Did it mean something that he only smelled like Chenle and not the rest of the nest? Was it important? He’d just figured that it was some weird vampire thing, like how vampires smelled different from werewolves and humans. 

“You didn’t miss anything. It’s nothing important,” Jaemin shrugged.

The look on Jeno’s face said otherwise, but it was clear that they weren’t going to get any answers out of those two. Jisung decided that he’d ask Johnny what was going on tomorrow, but for now he was going to wriggle his way under the covers and fall asleep. 

Jisung didn’t have a chance to speak with Johnny until a couple days later when Johnny finally had a day off work. 

Jisung found Johnny laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. When Jisung walked over to him, Johnny sat up, seeming to sense that Jisung wanted to talk to him.

“What’s up?” Johnny asked, patting the couch next to him.

Jisung sat down and fiddled with his hands in his lap. “It’s about me and Chenle.”

“Oh?” Johnny arched his brow.

“It’s just that after I came back from the nest Jaemin, Jeno, and Sungchan said I smelled only of Chenle and none of the other vampires and Jaemin and Jeno were acting really weird about it, so I was wondering what’s going on?”

“Huh, that’s interesting. I know what Jaemin and Jeno think it is, but that’s really rare and I’ve never heard of it happening between a vampire and a werewolf. I’ll have to ask Kun about this, he knows more about this kind of stuff than I do.” Johnny started to type on the screen of his phone, supposedly texting Kun. “I wouldn’t worry about it though, it’s probably nothing.” 

Jisung sighed. “Why won’t anyone give me a straight answer? And why does everyone know about this except me and Sungchan? And I bet Sungchan knows now because he probably asked Jungwoo and Jungwoo seems to know everything.” 

“Jungwoo doesn’t know everything.” Johnny looked up from his phone. “There’s only so far his divination and scrying can go and both Ten and Taeil have up wards against him.”

“Do we have wards against him here?”

“Nah, I can feel when he’s looking and he knows that. He mainly just checks up on us from time to time, or gives me warnings.”

“Can Donghyuck do that?” 

Johnny laughed. “Donghyuck can barely use his scrying bowl to see across his room without something going wrong, let alone the high level stuff Jungwoo does. It’s definitely not his gift.”

“What is his gift?” As far as Jisung knew, Donghyuck blew up everything he touched. “Because Shotaro’s is plants, Xiaojun’s is animals, and Taeil’s is the energy aura stuff, but I don’t know Donghyuck’s.”

“He doesn’t know either. That’s kind of why stuff keeps blowing up. Taeil says he has a lot of energy, but it needs to be harnessed in the correct way for it to be useful.”

“Huh,” Jisung was glad he wasn’t a witch, It seemed like a lot of studying and reading and patience, and he was bad at all of those things. 

Later that day Jisung realized that Johnny had never answered his question about what was going on with Chenle and the scent thing and had instead distracted him with all the talk about witches. 


End file.
